Doubting Her Place
by Miss Jassie
Summary: When Akito starts thinking about Tohru, she realizes how different they are...and sees why the juunishi prefer her over Akito. When Shigure comes to visit, will he be able to help Akito realize how important she is to them?


_Author's Notes:_ I felt like writing a story about Akito and Shigure this time. Honestly, I've never feltthe need to write a fanfic about Akito...but this one popped into my head a few days ago. I really wanted to portray a more...understandable Akito. I want people to be able to identify with her feelings for once...but she is very possessive over the juunishi. Honestly...once I found out that Akito was actually a girl, I felt that her actions made sense...especially since women don't like when other women come into their territory. (Thus, Akito's possessiveness over the juunishi finally made sense to me!) I hope those of you who are fans of Akito enjoy her spotlight in this story!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own _Fruits Basket_...nor do I own any of the characters represented in this story. Natsuki Takaya is the genius manga-ka behind this amazing story, and she deserves all the credit for coming up with the wonderful manga known as _Fruits Basket_.

----------------------------

Once again, as always, Akito was in a terrible mood, annoyed by the things going on around her. That girl, Tohru Honda, was again meddling in affairs that she had no business with...especially those dealing with Akito herself and the juunishi. Why couldn't that girl keep her nose out of these affairs? She didn't think she had a chance of breaking the curse, did she?

Akito walked to the small window overlooking the courtyard, and her dark red kimono swayed gently from the movement. She sighed as she swept her dark bangs away...only to be greeted by the bright sunlight, which made her eyes extremely irritated. Couldn't she get some fresh air without being bothered by such things? The sunlight once again reminded her of one person..._that wretched girl_...Tohru Honda.

Many things about Tohru had annoyed Akito ever since they first met...but most of all was that smile of hers. That girl was always wearing it...like she had a secret that only she knew about. Seeing that smile on her face all the time...it annoyed Akito to no end. What made her so happy all the time?

_Comparing us_, Akito thought, _would be like comparing light and darkness...day and night...good and evil._

At that moment, Akito heard the sliding door behind her open...and when she turned to see who was standing there, she was greeted by the face of that sneaky dog...Shigure.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Akito-san! What a lovely day it is!" he chanted in his normal giddy tone that he used to annoy everyone around him...mainly Akito.

"...What do you want, Shigure? I'm in no mood for your annoyance."

"Me? _Annoying!_ My dear Akito-san...what an insult to my poor, humble ego." Shigure then mocked, looking as if he were painfully hurt and shocked by Akito's comment. "Your words wound me ever so grealy..."

Akito glared at Shigure and then turned once again to look out the window. She did not want to deal with him right now...especially because of the mood she was in.

Shigure then walked behind Akito and gently placed his hands on her shoulders; he then looked out the window as well.

"What's wrong, Akito-san? You seem even more irritated than usual. You aren't still angry...about Tohru-kun, are you?"

Akito turned abruptly at the sound of that name. She glared angrily at Shigure...especially for bringing up the one subject she didn't care to speak about...ever.

"Why must you always mention that girl's name every time you come here? All of you talk about her like there's no tomorrow! What's so mesmerizing about her? Why are you all drifting away from me and getting closer to her!"

Shigue then had a look of realization on his face. He then smiled at Akito knowingly.

"Are you jealous of Tohru-kun? There's no need to be...and envy's very unbecoming of a woman of your stature, Akito-san."

"I'm not jealous of her! I'm angry. That girl is ruining everything for me!"

"She's not ruining anything; she's just being herself. If you gave her a chance, I'm sure you would-"

"I don't want to give her a chance! Because of her, you're all forgetting about me!"

Even though she was angry at the thought of Tohru, Akito was happy to finally tell someone her fears...the fears about losing her family to the outside world that she couldn't be a part of. Her bad headache seemed to be getting lighter as well...

Shigure stared at her for a few seconds...then, he smiled down at Akito.

"Why would you think that we could forget about you? All of the juunishi are connected to you by the bonds of the zodiac...and we all care for you very deeply, Akito-san."

"LIAR! If all of you really cared, you would still live with me here in the main house...so I wouldn't be alone! But now...everyone has gone separate ways! I didn't want anything to change!"

"Akito-san...we can't stop living our lives. With life comes many changes...even ones that we aren't so willing to accept."

Akito's eyes widened as she heard Shigure's words. They all had their own lives to live...even her. She couldn't have kept them bound by her own ideals forever; she had to let them go at some point. Shigure had wanted her to realize that fact before she hurt the juunishi...or herself.

Shigure then kneeled before Akito and lightly took one of her pale hands within his own.

"But...even so...I wouldn't want you to be like Tohru-kun even if you could. You're a special person...and I like you just the way you are, Akito-san." He then kissed her hand gently.

Akito fell to her knees in front of Shigure and began crying uncontrollably. Shigure came to her side and heard her say...

"Th-thank you..."

Shigure then wrapped his arms around the childlike Akito, who was still bawling and apologizing for her words. He then whispered to calm her, "Shh...Shh...Don't cry, Akito-san. I feel bad for making such a pretty girl cry."

Akito blushed at this remark but kept her head low so Shigure couldn't see. All she could was mutter back a retort.

"Sh-shut up..."

Shigure then laughed at her embarrassed reaction...and the girl in his arms was smiling too. It was probably the first _true _smile Akito had shown in a long time.

--------------------------

_Final Thoughts: _I love writing Shigure's lines...even the ones that may make him seem like a pervert. He truly does love Akito, though...in his own special way. (He's a sly dog who never shows his true intentions...) I don't think Akito knows how special she is to Shigure...but, hopefully, he will tell her someday. Personally, I can't wait for that moment. (As for the story...I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun writing about Shigure and Akito for once...I might do it again sometime.)

Also...please review! I enjoy reading each and every review I get!


End file.
